The present invention relates to training devices for the sport of basketball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for training a basketball player to improve the accuracy of his shots using a training device attached to the basketball goal.
Various training devices have been designed in an attempt to improve the shooting accuracy basketball players. At least two types of shooting aids have been proposed. The first type of shooting aid causes the basketball to miss or deflect away from the goal thus allowing only highly accurate and desirable shots to score. The second type of shooting aid provides a visual target for the player to aim and shoot at when shooting at the goal.
One example of a basketball practice device which operates by deflecting shots with undesirable trajectories is U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,915 to Woodcock. This patent has as its principal object a device which will deflect shots having a flat trajectory and encourage shooters to place a higher arc or trajectory on a shot. The device has a C-ring adapted to attach to the basketball hoop with a plurality of radially, laterally extending legs which extend outwardly from the rim about four to six inches. A free-standing member is mounted on each leg which projects at least about two to four inches over the rim. The free-standing member is positioned to deflect basketball shots having undesirable trajectories. The object and purpose of the free-standing members are for the shooter to aim and shoot over the free-standing members so that the shooter develops a high arcing shot. The disadvantage of this device is that it does not provide a visual target or focus point for the player to aim at when shooting the basketball. In addition, this device does not provide positive reenforcement when the player makes a proper shot, but rather it only indicates when the player has made an improper shot having a low, flat trajectory.
An example of the second type of shooting aid providing a target is U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,569 to Wong which discloses a target in the form of a brightly colored ball which extends from the backboard at a position below the basketball rim or hoop to a position substantially immediately below and at the center of the basketball hoop. This apparatus has disadvantages in that the target is not easily visible in its position immediately below the rim and in the center of the hoop.
A different example of the second type of practice shooting aid is U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,886 to Lamb, Sr. which discloses a basketball practice apparatus which extends from the backboard at a position above the rim and positions a target ball above the rim and at the center of the hoop area. This basketball shooting apparatus has disadvantages because the holding apparatus for the target restricts use of the backboard and prevents use of the apparatus in scrimmages or games.
Another example of the second type of practice shooting aid is U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,290 to Barry which discloses a shooting aid which can be mounted on the rim of a basketball goal. This basketball shooting apparatus has disadvantages because it fails to provide a uniform target to a player shooting at different positions relative to the basketball goal.
There is a need for a basketball training device for improving shooting accuracy which uses a target positioned above the front of the basketball rim and presenting an unobscured aiming or focus point for the shooter regardless of the relative angular position of the shooter to the goal. It is an object of the basketball shooting device to teach the shooter to place his shots to increase accuracy.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”